Superman
You may be looking for The Superman (1940s cartoons). :You may be looking for Superman (1966 animated series). :You may be looking for Superman (1988 animated series). :You may be looking for Superman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for Superman (Kal-L) from Earth-2A. :You may be looking for Superman from the Universe of Evil. :You may be looking for Superman (android). :You may be looking for Superman: The Game (released in 1985). SuperFriends / Justice League of America Team Member Superman is an alien from the distant planet Krypton. His Kryptonian birth name is Kal-El. He was sent to Earth as a child to survive Krypton's destruction. He found in a field outside of Smallville. His adotpivve parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent named him Clark Kent. Together they raised him with high moral ideals, which he uses to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity, he is a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is considered the premiere hero on Earth and a founding member of the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Personality Superman's personality is that of a "Boy scout". Which comes as no surprise considering he was a boy scout as a kid. As Clark Kent, appears somewhat cowardly, and even clumsyAs seen in the Superman animated series.. As Superman, he appears brave and often admirable making him one of the SuperFriends more prominent leaders. Superman goes out of his way to protect the lives of all living beings, even those of his enemies. He apparently has a strong fondness of disco music. One of his favorites was disco versions of Mozart songs, called "Disco Mozart," which he purchased on cassette tape.As seen in the Superman animated series. He also loves baseball. One of his favorite baseball players is the Metropolis Metros' Slam Thomas.Need Citation Character Biography |-|A Baby= :Main article: Superbaby On Krypton Kal-El was born to Jor-El and Lara on the planet Krypton. Eventually, Jor-El, who happened to be one of Krypton's leading scientists, discovered that Krypton was doomed, and that it would soon explode. When he assembled a council meeting, to tell them that an evacuation plan must be made right away, the council members laughed at him, telling him he was crazy. Jor-El went ahead with a plan anyway, but only had time to build a small ship big enough to transport only two people. He and Laura placed their infant son, Kal-El into the ship, and at the last minute it was decided that Kal would go alone. So they sent him rocketing towards Earth with hopes that he would survive and be made strong by its yellow sun. |-|On Earth= :See also: Baby Kal-El Lands on Earth and Superbaby The rocket-shipYoung Kal-El’s ship was called a ‘rocket-ship’ by his father Jor-El, in the Season 1 episode, The Planet-Splitter. eventually landed on Earth, in the town of Smallville, where it was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They decided to take the child to an orphanage. But things go crazy. A few couples come in but decide they do not want to adopt him, because his superpowers cause too much disaster! At one point he flies off to the zoo and brings back a full grown lion. This freaks one couple out, and they decide there's no way they're going to adopt such a trouble making child.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Adoption and the [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends | SuperFriends]] episode from Season 1: The Planet-Splitter They Kents eventually adopt the boy, and named him Clark Kent, who now, under the Earth's yellow sun, possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men.Continuity from Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Season 3: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends and The Krypton Syndrome |-|As a Boy= Martha Kent has a difficult time keeping Clark from using his super powers at the grocery store.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Supermarket. When Pa and Ma Kent leave Clark with a babysitter. The young lady soon finds out that she has her hands full when dealing with a super powered child who wants to stay up late to watch television.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: At the Babysitter's. Clark goes to school for the first time and meets his future childhood sweetheart, Lana Lang. Clark gets in trouble when another student blames him for letting the class guinea pig out of the cage.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The First Day of School. Clark goes on a camping trip with his boy scout troops. They all gather around the campfire and tell ghost stories, and then hear noises in the forest, but when they go to investigate, they discover that it's only forest animals.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Overnight with the Scouts. The Kents take young Clark to the circus, and he inadvertently becomes part of it!Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Circus. Clark is unhappy with his life at the Kent Farm, so he decides to run away from home, but when he sees how much more problems he faces on his own, he decides to go back.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Little Runaway. It's Clark's birthday, and many kids come to celebrate, including Lana Lang. Clark secretly uses his super powers to have an X-ray vision peak at his birthday presents.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Birthday Party. Clark takes his Driver's test, passes and receives his license.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Driver's Licence. Clark goes on his first date with Lana Lang to a concert.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: First Date. Clark decides to play football but Pa asks him to reconsider joining the team, because with his super powers it's not really fair. Clark gets a pair of glasses for the first time.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: To Play or Not to Play. |-|As Superboy= :Main Article: Superboy While still in his late teens, he adopted the identity of Superboy,Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Superboy was voiced by Jerry Dexter, and in the Filmation series, he was voiced by Bob Hastings. who used his powers and abilities to protect the citizens of Smallville from evil, and the rest of the world. Clark Kent graduates from High School.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Graduation. (note that in this episode, even though he was had got his glasses before, he isn't seen with them in this episode, which seems to be a bit of a contradiction. Clark befriends a boy named Lex Luthor. One afternoon Luthor is working on cure for Superboy against the deadly influence of Kryptonite in his home laboratory, he accidentally causes a minor explosion. Superboy arrives and sees smoke coming out of the window, he mistakes it for a fire and using his superbreath, he blows at the smoke, but in doing so, he accidentally blows the fumes directly on Lex causing him to become bald. This leaves Luthor furious at Superboy, believing he was jealous of his intelligence, so he vows to have his revenge on Superboy.Continuity from Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Season 3: History of DoomFurther adventures of Superboy can be seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure and The New Adventures of Superman. |-|As a Man= Years later, he leaves Smallville and moves to Metropolis in an apartment on Clinton Street. It is there in Metropolis that he becomes a reporter for the Daily Planet. His partner at the Planet is Lois Lane. At this point, Clark's Superboy days are a thing of the past, and his superhero name is changed to Superman!Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: It's Superman. Eventually, Superman becomes a member (most likely founding member) of the Justice League of America. At some point during the early '70s, Galaxy Communications purchases the Daily Planet. Clark Kent becomes an anchorman at GBS. But he apparently still works for the Daily Planet as well, or at least he returns to work for them in the late '70s. Hidden Lair Superman’s secret hideout, the Fortress of Solitude, is hidden in the arctic. Powers and Abilities Super powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman may look human, but he's not. He is actually Kryptonian, and his physiology differs significantly from any Earth man, allowing him to have incredible powers. * Solar Radiation Absorption: Superman's cells absorb solar radiation from Earth's yellow sun, allowing him to have all kinds of super-abilities. * Vast Super Strength: Superman has enough strength to push planets out of orbit. * Invulnerability: Superman is invulnerable compared to most people. Bullets have no effect on him. He can also withstand most other forms of attack, such as laser blasts or nuclear missiles. Even if such force can stun him, it wouldn't be enough to make him bleed, let alone die. * Flight: He can fly through the atmosphere and beyond. He has even flown several light-years away. * Super Speed: Superman's super speed is not as great as the Flash's super speed, but it's still fast enough that he can break through the time barrier and therefore travel through time. His super speed also speeds up his healing. So in the rare event the he becomes wounded, he can recover at super speed. * Heightened senses: Superman has enhanced senses such as smelling, hearing, and sight. He can even see the electromagnetic spectrum. * Heat-vision: Heat blasts that he can project from his eyes, which can melt or vaporize virtually anything. * Super Vision: Sometimes called "Superhuman Vision", is Superman's ability to perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human. ** X-Ray vision: Superman can see through virtually any object accept for lead. ** Telescopic vision: Superman has the ability to see great distances. ** Microscopic vision: Superman has the ability to see objects at the microscopic level. ** Infrared vision: Superman can also see the infrared spectrum. * Super Breath: Superman lungs are incredibly powerful, and he can expel air from his body at a superhuman rate, thus creating an incredibly powerful wind when he blows. With focus, he can also lower the temperature of his breath, which can freeze objects he blows at. * Self-Sustenance: Superman can sustain himself in the vacuum of outer space for a long time. * Superhuman Vocals: With precise muscle control, Superman could enhance his own voice as if speaking through a microphone. He can also throw his voice superhuman distances with this ability, making it seem as though someone else far away from him was talking rather than him. Abilities *'Agriculture': Growing up on a farm, he learned a lot about agriculture. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat': Superman has been trained in various forms of combat, allowing him to take on supervillains his own strength. Even General Zod, who is trained in military combat, has yet to defeat the Man of Steel in a hand-to-hand battle. *'Boxing': One type of hand-to-hand combat Superman is skilled in is the martial art of boxing. *'Martial arts': In addition to boxing, Superman is also skilled in at least two forms of Kryptonian martial arts. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Superman is incredibly smart. He built much of the equipment in his Fortress of Solitude which is far more advanced than most technology on Earth. *'Indomitable Will': Superman has amazing Power of Will. He is free of evil and temptation. *'Investigation': Superman uses this skill when tracking down supervillains, and getting stories for the Daily Planet. *'Journalism': Clark's investigation skills make him a worthy journalist. He is also a good typist and writer. *'Leadership': Superman has constantly proven himself as a leader, particularly when leading the Justice League. *'Limiters': Over the course of his life and acquisition of power under a yellow sun, Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power. These "limiters" as he calls them, are used to keep his power in check so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." Though it is known that he has placed several of these limiters within his own mind, it is unknown how many and just how powerful he would be if he decided to release them all. To him, they are the barriers that allow him to be human enough to live a normal life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a predominately difficult task. When he punches a normal human, his punch is considerably pulled, otherwise they could be knocked clear to another planet, and die instantly. *'Ventriloquism': He also studied ventriloquism when he was in High School. Superman's use of ventriloquism is at a superhuman level. He can throw his voice, even in the vacuum of space, so that he can be heard in space, which would otherwise normally be silent. This indicates that when he talks, he is able to release and manipulate the air molecules inside his body, to the extent that sound is present once the air molecules reach the person he intends to communicate with. !]] Weaknesses * Kryptonite: Although Superman is invulnerable to nearly everything, under the yellow Sun, Kryptonite is the one substance that can destroy him. ** Green Kryptonite: Green K renders Superman physically weak and painfully ill. ** Red Kryptonite: Red K has effects on Superman that are unpredictable. ** Blue Kryptonite: Blue K has a strange healing effect ** Gold Kryptonite: Gold K is capable of removing a Kryptonian's super powers permanently. * Magic: Many forms of magic can also hurt Superman, since those forms of magic are as powerful or more powerful than he is.Not all magic could harm Superman. It just depends on how powerful the magic is. For example, the Warlock's magic ruby had no effect on Superman, because it was not powerful enough. A common misconception is that magic is a weakness in the same sense as Kryptonite is. But that is not the case. It has to do with how powerful magic is. Magic is in general very powerful, and just like Darkseid can hurt Superman with his omega beams, so too can magic. * Red Solar Energy: If Superman was to travel to an alien world with a red sun, he would lose his powers, and therefore be as vulnerable as any other human. Red solar radiation can be synthesized as well. * Hyper-Sensitivity: Superman's superhuman senses can be a curse to him at times, because his ears are far more sensitive to loud noises. * Lead: Even Superman's x-ray vision is incapable of allowing him to see through this metal. Paraphernalia *'Super-Suit': Superman's personal superhero costume, with red, yellow and blue colors; complete with a cape. *'Recovery Suit': A costume that he wore when he was powerless. *'Clark Kent's Car': This was his own automobile he used while in his guise as Clark Kent. *'Supermobile': A space car that he used for transportation through outer space. Superman's popular catchphrases * "Great Krypton!" * "Great Scott!" * "Great Suns!" * "Up, up and away!" SuperFriends Team Members Appearances The New Adventures of Superman (1966–1967) The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967–1968) The Batman/Superman Hour (1968–1969) Super Friends TV Series (1973-1985) Comic book (1976-1981) SuperFriends 'Clark Kent' Appearances *Season One: ** Episode 01: The Power Pirate (September 8, 1973) ** Episode 02: The Baffles Puzzle (September 15, 1973) ** Episode 08: The Androids (October 27, 1973) ** Episode 15: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973) Superman (1988) Notes * Superman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Action Comics, vol. 1 #1''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, vol. 1 #1] in June 30, 1938. * Superman is created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster * Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity, was based partly on Harold Lloyd and named after Clark Gable and Kent Taylor.Roger Stern. Superman: Sunday Classics: 1939 - 1943 DC Comics / Kitchen Sink Press, Inc. / Sterling Publishing; 2006; Page xiiGross, John (December 15, 1987). "Books of the Times". New York Times. External Links * The Superman disambiguation page at the DC Database. * Superman at Wikipedia * Superman at the DC Comics Website * The Superman Homepage * The Superman Database * The Supermaniac: The Encyclopedia of Supermaniac Biography * The Superman Wiki * The Superman Rebirth Wiki * Alan Kistler's Superman Files * Superman Through the Ages at Superman.nu: ** The Creation • Gold • Flux • Silver • Bronze • Steel • Mercury Appearances in Other Media References }} Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Super Family Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members